Mindset
by TheThinkingInk
Summary: The Associative Program places select everyday citizens in therapy sessions with the more dangerous, yet similar thinking individual. Can a person bring someone out of madness, or will it swallow both of them whole?
1. Chapter 1

Only Four Percent

_She generally gave herself good advice (but she very seldom followed it). ~Lewis Carrol_

She shivered with the breeze, glancing up at a all too bright sun creeping in through the blinds. Bringing her blanket around her, Maddie was prepared to continue the lounging regimen she was in. However, a loud yowl roused her from her schedule. A short legged cat peered at her from the foot of the bed. "Mrow."

"No." she mumbled. The yowl rose from the ground again. She shifted, sliding out of her bed and the slumber it promised. Peering again at the window, she raised it open. No sooner than she did her furry friend bounded out onto the fire escape, leaving her room for the world. A brisk wind blew in, peppering her with goosebumps. "Well, so much for that." She smiled as the breeze came again, floating through the room amongst her textbooks, past the V for Vendetta poster, and out the door into the very empty brownstone. Leaving her room, Maddie stretched.

"Good morning world." The distant sound of traffic was all that greeted her. A while ago, she did have about seven or six roommates. But after the incident with one of them upstairs, the others shortly vacated. She pondered about going upstairs to see if they left anything worth selling, but disregarded it. The furniture can be used if she got another roommate. She instead settled into the pink kitchen, not once looking up as the same feline crawled back from another window. As it sauntered by, she smirked. "Tugger, one day I'm going to lock all the doors and windows. While it's raining, and you're outside. Then we'll see how flip floppy you are." For a moment, the black and yellow tabby froze. But then he turned pounced at her slipper. She might have laughed, played with him. Then gone to work at the coffee shop down the street, try to find roommates, and just maybe work on that book she keeps wanting to write.

But instead the phone rang and they stopped. A buzzer in the abode, Tugger leered up at her. Well? His face seemed to say. She rolled her eyes, digging into her back pocket at the third ring. The number was foreign to her though, and she let it ring two more times before answering.

"Hello?" she heard a sigh of relief from the other line. Perhaps it's a potential roommate?

"Hello, may I please speak with Madeline Revant?" Maddie frowned at her cat. She didn't put her last name in the ad on Craigslist. The voice-her voice, sounded calm and professional.

"Speaking?" She hated how her voice cracked.

"Well hello Ms. Revant I'm Doctor Leland. How are-"

"What do you want?" She blurted, then sighed. "Sorry, but this is my cell phone, I'm on minutes and I don't intend to buy anything for any disease or disorder.

"Oh, no no um..Madeline. This is in response to the results of the Myers-Brigg Personality Association Exam? You took it in the fall?"

"Oh?" She remembered. It was some mandatory test for college students for a social experiment. "Oh." Something her friends were doing, since they attended..."Oh..."

"So you remember?" came the voice. Maddie cursed under her breath.

"Y-Yeah...so I guess you're from Arkham?" The Madhouse. Her friends said it was just a test. _They won't call you Mad, Crystal said. You're like our personal therapist. You're clean. Clean._

"I'm a therapist at Arkham Asylum, yes."

"I'm not insane." She couldn't be. She had insane neighbors, insane friends, hell even insane family members. But she...no.

"No of course not," the woman laughed. It sounded forced. "That would require a diagnose in person instead of the exam."

"So what's the call for?" she glanced around her home, trying to remember what she wrote on that paper months ago. The questions came to her mind, but not the answers.

"We just want to sign up an appointment with you to give feedback and see if you still wish to participate in the program."

"Um...no?"

"Alright, I understand." Leland replied. Maddie let her shoulders slack.

"Oh thank-"

"I just need you to sign the pre-resignation forms at the asylum to cease and desist all promotional contact." A long dial tone was all that answered her mumblings. She glared around her house, eyes resting on her companion.

"Fantastic." she muttered, stepping over her cat. The bathroom was pretty bare. A pale toilet and sink since the larger one is upstairs. Maddie looked at herself in the mirror, cracking a small smile. "Maybe she has a point." Short black tresses curved around the top of her head, like a half circle next to patchy brown skin. But it was the eyes that caught her attention. They were brown, darkest brown possible in fact. So nothing too extraordinary. However, perhaps their size, that nearly soul piercingly big status, gauged her amusement. Her aunt hated her 'bug eyes'._Way too big for a young woman, she would say. Makes her look like a creepy faye._ It did make her look off. She turned on the facet, wiping her face. Off, but not crazy.

_Kate kept her dead fish in the basement freezer,_ Maddie thought as she slid into the metro train, sitting as far from everyone as possible. The surge of hot water brought the scope of the situation into focus. Arkham. She remembered moving into Gotham, riding the very train route she was on today. It seemed like a prison, and from what she heard, it was. For maniacs, psychopaths and criminals far too dangerous for Black Gate. And they called her for an appointment. _Her parents didn't do anything about it. She was grieving..she'll throw them out, they said. And then the dog died..._

A blonde toddler was staring at her from his mother's lap. Maddie gave a smile, waiting for him to smile back. He didn't. She looked away. _Even the dog...They think I'm messed up? _The window of ever-changing New York cityscapes reflected a wide eyed brown skinned girl wrapped in a army coat too big for her. She tried to avoid the kid's gaze, looking down at the Riddle Of the Day app on her phone.

**I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold, I visit the weak. Seldom the bold.**

_Weak, safe? _She almost didn't notice that the train stopped, and looked up. Even in the wanes of daylight, it unsettled her. _An illness can't keep you safe. Worst of times.. _She stepped onto the platform, feeling colder than usual. What if this is a trap? Her feet kept going, cracking the frost underneath. She stood in front of the gates, before pushing one of the doors in. Now, it looked like a fortress. A tall metal frame with a port and a guard that looked too big for said port was between her and the doors. She tried to not stare into the cameras.

"State your business here." barked the guard, not looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm Mad...I mean," she took a deep breathe. _He's just a cop. Grow up. _"I'm Madeline Revant, and I came to see Dr. Leland about the Associative Program." Beady blue eyes flickered up.

"You joining?" he asked, looking her up and down. She scoffed.

"Not if I can help it." He snickered until her eyes narrowed. He fished for the phone and dialed.

"Yes I need to speak to Dr. Leland...yes well there's this girl. No I didn't ask her if she-Revant. Okay? Alright." he placed the phone down, seething. "You checked out. Most people need an appointment, but Leland really wants to meet you."

"People set up appointments here?" she surveyed the building.

"People need help." He muttered. "Some more than others...Alright...leave all metals, sharp objects, jewelry, and any potential weapons in this tray." he held out the gray container. "Then proceed through the scanner. If it beeps, come back and drop anything else 'forgotten'. If you join the program, you must do this for every visit. You get your stuff back when you leave." She placed her purse, keys, earrings and necklace into the tray. After taking a hesitant step into the frame, she looked back to find him holding out a yellow numbered card. "Day pass. Also connects you to your stuff. Welcome to Arkham." She snatched it and started for the door.

_Just sign the damn forms, Mad. Don't talk too much, sign the paper, and go home. You know you're not insane. Don't let them tell you otherwise._

Much to her surprise, another black woman stood behind the door. She wore a lab coat, glasses, and a warm smile.

"Madeline Revant?" she held out her hand. Maddie shook it, watching the woman's other empty hand. "I'm Dr. Joan Leland."

"You didn't bring the forms with you." The smiled remained on on Leland's face.

"Sorry, but I had to escort a patient to their cell to calm them down. They are at my office, if you don't mind walking with me." She turned without waiting for an answer.

_She wants to talk. Get a blueprint of me...No._ "Sure," Maddie smiled back when she caught up.

"So I heard you're a writer?" Leland asked. "I think it was a friend of yours who mentioned it." The hall was quiet, the faint clacking of shoes echoing into the white halls and doors. Maddie listened for more sounds but heard nothing.

"Aren't you supposed to keep your discussions confidential?" Dammit. "Isn't that a violation of her privacy?"

"True, but she wasn't my patient until two months ago. Before that, she was a student of mine." Leland turned a corner, stopping at an oak door with her name engraved on a slab of metal. "She talked about you quite a bit either way. Maybe I confused when I heard her say that."

_Liar._

"She also said you don't like medication. Even over the counter." Leland pulled out a key, fiddling with the lock. Maddie looked up and down the never ending halls.

"Not a fan of one drug solving one problem by giving me dozens more. Makes you become addicted. Good excuses for...never-mind." she replied.

"Is that what you think?" The door swayed in, creaking. Leland strolled to the desk, lifting up some papers. "Oh, and the patients aren't allowed on this floor. It's just our offices."

"Oh," Maddie eyed the love-seat in front of the desk. Leland glanced up.

"Would you like a seat?"

"No thank you, I'll stand."

Leland sighed. "Maddie, I'm going to talk to you one way or another so I suggest you take the damn seat. Or I'm not giving you the papers." Maddie stared.

"You can't-"

"Sit. Down." When Maddie did, the doctor visibly relaxed. "Thank you. Would you like to know the results of your test?"

"...Yes?" She was curious.

"You're personality type, based on the psychometric questionnaire designed to measure psychological preferences in how people perceive the world and make decisions, is INTJ. Introverted intuitive thinking judging. Only four percent of the population shares that core type in the world." Leland took a pen and jotted down something. Maddie frowned. She didn't say much...

"Great. So...seven million?" Maddie looked out past the window, the dead trees beckoning.

"Only point five are in the states that are women. Which means one out of a hundred girls may be similar to your...ideals."

"And am I the only one that took your test? Or did I pick the wrong favorite color?" The woman was still smiling, writing more stuff down before glancing at the files.

"Majoring in creative writing, but minoring in psychology and philosophy?" Leland leaned back, her gaze leveling. "Any particular reason?"

"I like writing..." Maddie glanced out the frosted windows again. "Especially fantasy..." For some reason the bitter snow seemed comforting. "Is that pursuit inane to you?"

"No..." Leland. "I was just wondering what drives you. You know, each personality type has little nicknames and traits. Do you want to know yours?"

"I'm not a fan, of nicknames I mean." Maddie fiddled with her hands, wishing she didn't wear mittens. "I had a bad tantrum once. 'Bad Mad, Mad Maddie'...But you're going to tell me anyway, right?"

"The scientist, mastermind, the thinker." Leland listed. "They are open-minded, honest, versatile, confident, strategic...arrogant, over-analytical, judgmental people that loathe highly structured environments that enforce rules that they deem nonsensical. Sound familiar?" Maddie kept her face blank.

"Nobody's perfect." she stated.

"You try to be, almost to the point that you'd rather do nothing than try and fail. And that's fine." That smile came again, but Maddie didn't return it.

"I'm sorry, but bouncing from putting my psyche on a slab to scrutinize and then praising it can be confusing. What do you want?"

"I want to make sure that the Association Program goes well. Sharp believes that by pairing two people in a session that have similar personalities, but different life-styles or situations, would promote a higher rate of recovery for our current patient and an incentive to our volunteers." Leland rubbed her temples. "Perhaps it would be better than just grouping patients due to lethality..."

"He wants to warn me to stay sane?" Maddie stood up. "I'm not-"

"Sit...down." She did.

"To put it bluntly, yes. Believe me Maddie, with what I'm seeing today, I don't want you in the program." Dr. Leland looked above her glasses.

"...Thanks?" Maddie shifted in her seat. She's not wanted?

"I'd think that this will end badly for...involved persons. But Sharp thinks otherwise, and I can only provide the research that proves him wrong after the program starts."

"Well, I'm sorry that I won't be a part of it." She stood up, leaving the office.

"Me too, especially since we'd pay an appreciation fee for your cooperation." Maddie stopped. Leland walked to her and watched her, before handing her the resignation forms. "I think that an experience like this would really benefit your academically-"

"Why would you pay me to sit and talk?...What's the catch?" Maddie was glad that for once the doctor's demeanor wasn't calm, but reminiscent.

"The program does involve...lethal persons. People who will if they can, kill you. And know quite a few ways of doing it that can turn your insides. Believe it or not, that's why many doctors go here. Consider this as an hourly job. If you want to back out and we have no reasonable cause to force therapy sessions, you can go. Anytime. But we need an answer soon." Leland stepped back into her office, glancing at Maddie one last time.

"Think about it."she said.

She did think about it. That night, in her king sized bed with Tugger asleep on her stomach. She looked at the contract form in her hands that the good doctor sunk in the resignation forms, before tossing it to the ground. The money would cover her rent, and then some. And all she had to do was just sit and talk.

_With a deranged person across the room. No, a person that has my traits and mindset...it'll be like a looking glass. Looking into what I could've been..._She curled into the feline, who fussed before settling into the new warmth. _But if I can help them... What if I can't? How dangerous are they? I could die... _A fluffy tail flicked her face, and she nuzzled the cat even more. _I need that money,_ she was beginning to lull into the worlds of dreams and silent purrs. _I can't be afraid of them. I can't show fear...Fear..._

**Fear**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Men build too many walls and not enough bridges." ― Isaac Newton_

"To unravel me you need a simple key, no key that was made by locksmith's hand, but a key that only I will understand." recited a ginger man clad in an orange sanatorium uniform across his chess-mate. The other man glowered, slightly taller yet similarly dressed . "Your move." He kept his smile, despite the withering glare he was receiving. Taking a breathe, his companion readjusted his glasses before moving his knight to claim a bishop. Amongst the chatter of the other inmates in the background, the tall man can catch the whispered fragments between them. The distant conversations of the guards, the slowly approaching addition to their group. All within a sea of orange suits and grey shields.

"Riddle. I take it you're peeved that I didn't fall for your trap ten moves ago?" leaning back he watched the gears work into overdrive behind green eyes. He was sure that if he did win, the outcome would be worse than now. The constant puzzles were a defensive mechanism, ironically giving him the control that his opponent was so sure was his.

"Trap? No no you just were smarter than others to fall for a four move checkmate. The eight of us move forth and back to protect our king from the foes attack." He finally moved a white pawn, taking the same knight. He smirked as a short, long haired blonde man sat next to his towering opponent at the table. "Jervis what do you make of it?"

"A pawn. You know in Through the Looking Glass, the focus on the imagery of chess is a stark contrast to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and it's plot relevance to cards. Ironic, since also in the Looking Glass it's setting is in the cold." The men's eyes glimpsed at the frosted windows. But the blonde seemed undeterred by mother nature's presence and started spreading jam onto his toast. "You not one for bringing up Carroll, Eddie. Are you finally taking an interest in good literature?"

"I've always had an interest in good literary works, Tetch."

"But then-"

"Just not obsessions. Jonathan, you haven't moved."

"Are you testing me? Or are you worried that I might beat you?" his friend asked, before moving his own black pawn two spaces forward. The move didn't deter his rival, and he smiled again.

"You are welcome to try, John. Doubt it though. Answer."

"No. Why are you irritated?"

"I'm not. You're holding up our game." At that, a black knight took a new space next to a his white queen. He sighed. "And now you're throwing it."

"I just want to know what had you upset for the last hour. You were a lot happier when you were in your cell." The brunette watched as his knight was taken, now placed next to the lost bishop, pawns, rook and queen.

"I'm not upset, I'm disappointed." Edward picked up the queen he claimed five moves ago, studying it. "I know about the Associative Program."

"Ah, upset that your genius will be wasted on a filthy barbaric citizen?" Jervis teased. "Or that a pathetic excuse of a doctor is going to compare you two as similarly troubled souls?" He paused. "Though they are just trying to help, horrible methods they might have but-"

"You're not part of it, aren't you?" Jonathan asked. The group went silent.

"So then, you think this program would benefit you? Or do you like the prospect of not being alone in your psychosis?" Jonathan watched his friend carefully. A thin line settled on Edward's features. "Maybe you don't like being passed over at the opportunity? The feeling of not feeling special must be eating away at your narcissism."

"No," He twirled the black queen in his hand. "Though the idea that Harley, Harvey and Pam are given a shot doesn't help me. Or anyone, if you think about it." Jervis chuckled, but Edward didn't join. "John, I have a problem. I'm aware of it and I tried. I tried to not leave a riddle once for the Bat. I really did. Had I not, I might've gotten away with enough brains and money to start a new life-and I was so close to that with..." He shook away his words. "But I couldn't. I couldn't not leave a clue. I need to be here, I had to come back..."

"But you want to leave so soon?"

"You're not insane, Jonathan. At least they don't think so. I...I know that some others are in need of help." Green eyes flashed to the oblivious man enjoying his late breakfast. "But they don't see it that way...They see another chance to escape or to make someone's life hell while they can." He looked back at his friend, letting those words hang.

Jonathan tapped his fingers, smiling now that he knew the real issue. "Edward, when I conduct my research-"

"Are you still calling it that?" he snapped. "John, it's sick. Really fucking-Jervis stop covering your ears- sick." The shorter of the three glanced back and forth, and decided that his toast should be his focus for now.

"And what do you call you're life or death puzzles Edward? Especially since you rig them so that the person dies anyhow."

"That was in the past."

"It was two weeks ago, in an apartment with mere kids."

"They survived, and if they were smart enough like h-t-that's not important." He stuttered, then cursed under his breathe as Jonathan dug deeper.

"You leave clues behind because you feel guilty and want to prove yourself."

"You like scaring people to death, it thrills you." Edward clasped his hands. "And you haven't changed."

"And you just came back. Seeing it through their perspective? You aren't ready." He stopped as a shadow was casted over him. A cough behind them brought the sudden appearance of a masked guard looming over them to their attention.

"Crane, it's time for you to be escorted to your therapy session." He took a step forward, but the man was up before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, gentleman, I shall be back...soon." he left with the guard.

"Jonathan," Edward called out. "Just don't throw you're games."

The squeaking of her boots almost droned out Maddie's heartbeat as the guard led her to the lower level therapy quarters. She took steady breaths, keeping her face neutral. Relax...keep your mask on. Don't reveal any open wounds. He stopped abruptly in front of a large metal door. She eyed it. "It's a bit big for a therapy room isn't it?"

"The room is smaller inside, but the ventilation systems take up space." The guard pressed in numbers on a dial pad. Maddie bit her lip.

"So then, am I going to be sitting next to them side by side?" she asked.

"God no," he laughed as the door opened. The room was smaller, she was certain than only five steps were needed to reach the back wall. A desk and chairs were present, but it was the left wall that caught her attention. Clear glass gave view into another room with a metal chair. "They'll be on the other side. Don't worry; the glass is about eight inches thick."

"I..." She couldn't take her eyes off the chair in the glass room. "That's reassuring. So the ventilation is for..."

"Emergency vents are installed just in case foreign particles, gas or toxins..." the guard stopped as her eyebrows raised. "Just in case."

"Right. Are you staying in here?"

"I'll be outside. Confidential discussions are to always be kept between patients and doctors. But Dr. Leland will be here shortly." The door slid shut, and she scowled.

"Really reassuring," she muttered, placing down her backpack. She looked back at the other room, wondering if she can connect with someone through eight inches. The glass room door opened, and she watched as a man much taller than the guard following him strolled through.

"Alright Crane, just relax until Leland gets here." the guard backed out slowly, before shutting the door and the several locks with it. Crane rolled his eyes, whispering something as he reached for the chair before resting his eyes on her. He remained still.  
Maddie regarded him, the man behind the glass. He certainly had the lankiness of a crane. Even his uniform just seemed like it was too small. His eyes were an icy blue under brown curls. And...  
Maddie saw a slight glimmer, as though the color itself changed. But that couldn't be, she knew. But she did see something change in his stare, something that went from contemplative to whatever it was that made her hair stand on end. As she continued to look, his eyes continued to bore into her own. An icy spear into her darkness, trying to hook in and rip something to the surface. Maddie took a deep breathe, keeping her gaze steady at what she hoped was the same man that came in. _You don't intimidate me,_ she thought. _You don't scare me._ His lip twitched, and she blinked before taking a step back. She hadn't noticed how close to the glass she was. But at least that look in his eyes was gone. He was blinking as well, shaking his head and muttering some more before fixing his glasses. She may have heard 'stay out', but she wasn't sure. Her door opened, and Doctor Leland stood there looking displeased.

"Maddie? How long were you here?" she brushed past the young woman to her desk, but Maddie and Crane still stood close to the glass.

"Only a few minutes." she remarked, watching Crane out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello Joan," his voice sounded a lot smoother than she expected. "How are you this morning?" Leland sighed.

"Jonathan, I'm not the patient here. It's Doctor Leland." She looked at them both. "You can say hi to your...partner, if you want to exchange pleasantries."

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, thanks to your new method of leaving dangerous inmates with citizens. She was rather shell shocked." He sat down, watching Maddie with a distant gaze.

"I wasn't shocked." Maddie frowned. Why did he say her first name? "I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know you're name until just now."

"And neither did he," Leland sorted through her files. "We didn't want the participants to have a prejudice on our patients or quit prematurely due to no fault of our candidates. But now, you know."

"Good morning, Madeline." the greeting was pleasant, but she felt the faint need to get out of his probing view. She smiled and sat in her chair, holding back a yawn.

"Salutations Jonathan," she replied. Again, his eyes changed. But it was too quick for Maddie to decide what to make of it. Leland opened her notepad and studied it.

"Now, Maddie and Jonathan. You know why you're here. As part of the Associative Program, you are placed together for small party group therapy sessions based on your core personality. To break the ice...let's talk about warning signs of mental health. These are pre-distinguished behaviors or thoughts that indicate a possible mental crisis."

"I believe there are forty-three signs Joan," Crane stated. "That's a big scope for someone who'd-"

"He's experiencing sign thirty-one; negativity." Maddie blurted, much to the shock of her audience. "I think sign numbers one, five, seven, nineteen, twenty-three and twenty-four are my signs."

Leland tried to hide her smile as the two patients glared at each other. "Interesting Maddie. From previous experience, I know that Jonathan has displayed several of those signs as well before being administered into Arkham. Unfortunately, neither him nor his comrades were able to notice before it was too late."

"You were a doctor here?" Maddie fiddled with her fingers under her coat. Jonathan smiled, and there it was. That face again.

"Why yes," he nodded. "It's a fact that many of my comrades chose to ignore."

"But..." Maddie took a deep breathe, shutting her eyes. He's a psychiatrist? They put me with the guy who used to be a psychiatrist! When she opened them, Jonathan was still there. _I'm not going to let him screw me up, _she thought. "Never mind."

"Alright then," Leland sounded worried. "Let's talk about your lack of sleep, sign number forty, since it's something you both share."

When I get home, Maddie promised herself, I'm doing extra homework.

"That was so much fun!" Harley gushed in the lounge room. Her green friend rolled her eyes.

"I know Harl, I heard you the first seven times." Twirling auburn hair, she surveyed the occupants. "My little playdate was boring though, scrawny so called high and mighty eco-activist. What did you get Crane? I hope it wasn't the bipolar type like Dent's, heard it was a drag too..." It was late at night, the last of the free time the inmate had before going back into their cells.

"She was a psychology student." Jonathan wrote a few notes on his note pad, trying to remember the session as much as possible. "Quiet, but didn't shy from conflict from Leland or myself."

"What's your slab's name Crane?" came the guttural voices of Harvey Dent.

"Madeline, although her last name was kept secret." Jonathan jotted down something else. Edward glanced up from his puzzle book, brows knit together. "What?"

"Nothing," the word search book blocked Edward's face. Dent asked for more.

"What's she like?"

"Already bored of your own partner Harvey?" Harley quipped, sliding next to him. "I heard you had a dozy."

"Crane hasn't mentioned anything about her until now, and it got me wondering why." he turned his scarred face to him.

"Physical features may be important to you, Dent, and maybe if I considered them to be a factor in her mental psyche I'd care but I don't. She has brown skin, frizzy hair, and brown..." Jonathan did remember her eyes. Dark brown irises, a sea of emotions locked behind a sheer resistance to the outside world. "Yes, her eyes were...interesting."

"You sure you were looking at her eyes Johnny?" Harley giggled. Even Pam cracked a small smile. Edward looked past his book at him.

"What?!" John asked, but Edward stood up as the guards came to escort them, ignoring him for once.

_He wasn't there, _Maddie wrote in her notebook as she laid in bed at home. Tugger pawed at her leg, but she ignored him. That would explain the change.

_"We haven't introduced ourselves."_

I really wish she told me who my partner was. God, he has a doctorate. She rubbed her temples. Used to be a psychiatrist...It wasn't the title that bothered her, but the knowledge. Like a novice chess player against a tournament winner. It was unexpected, and unfair. He would be pulling strings she didn't know she had. I have to study...She yawned again.

"What can I do?" she turned over, face in the pillow. Madeline considered calling her friends to vent, but that seemed pointless. Crystal might tell Leland, Ashley is partying most likely, and the others...fucking basket-cases themselves. I wish that he was here... That one roommate upstairs, well he used to be. But then again, she never saw him after what happened...She couldn't recall much as the clutches of slumber finally took her. Only the fiery color of his hair, and how he always had a smile for her...

_She was running. Over the log, under a branch, across the road beneath a watchful moon. She remembered this dream, and knew who it was she was running from. It brought a faint smile to her lips. Not tonight. She wasn't going to make it easy, and jumped...straight into the water.  
It consumed her, but she kicked and broke the surface. Clamoring to shore, she knew that it was still looking. But for now, she was safe. She heard the familiar sound of approaching static. Fine then. She looked back, expecting for it to come out of the shadows and trees. Instead he came. She stumbled away, before running into the trees that slowly but surely turned to corn._


	3. Chapter 3

Faced

_"Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides." ― André Malraux_

"Are you mad, Mad?" the woman asked, pouring a cup of tea.

"No...I'm angry at the situation, but nothing else." Maddie took a sip, sliding into the nook. Tugger watched from the window. "I didn't know you talked to Leland about me." Granted, she didn't know that the man who was her partner was a veteran psychologist. But life happens, she reasoned. The kitchen was small, considering that the apartment supposed to have housed seven people. Maddie only stayed in the halls and kitchen for so long to move, and now it felt...weird. Weird sitting in the place that someone else, someone that was dead now, would take and only see a glimpse of her passing by. She fumbled with the cup some more. When the police asked her about them, she only remembered their names, faces, voices...except for the one that she actually talked to. And yet, his body wasn't discovered. Mad did feel horrible about not being able to remember the others, but...

"W-well, your my best friend." The girl mumbled. Maddie scratched her head, taking a good long look at her. Pink hair cascading down her shoulders, polka dots allover her black and white dress. Sure, she was certain she was the girl's 'best' friend when the opportunity arises. Like when she had that dye incident that made her hair green instead of blonde. Or when she was stuck at a party and didn't remember her own name. This girl wasn't her best friend though. Just a, well, a person that she interacts with. Friends are loyal, dependable, and this w-girl..."You have helped me get through the little things, in life."

"So then I've been useless though the big things?" This girl won't call her just to see how she is. This girl won't come to her aid if she needed it. Perhaps earlier in their relationship she can say that, but now weeks pass before they speak to each-other. When they do, it's almost always her seeking comfort. Except today, when she called Crystal over. She took another sip, shutting her eyes. She can try not talking to her as often, but then Crystal might turn to Leland. It's still telling her about how she's behaving. And if Leland brings it up during the session, Jonathan will know.

"No," she implored. "Mad, you're like the nicest person I know. I just...well I have my moments.." Mad had to bite her lip. Wrong, very wrong. Especially now...there has to be some way of shutting her up about herself. Tugger leaped for her lap and bounded for the open window, slinking out. "Aren't you worried he'll get hurt?"

"He's been doing fine so far." Maddie stretched, making a bee line for the fridge. What she wouldn't give for one of those moments to happen. A trip to a hospital usually equals weeks of silence. "By moments are you referring to your mood swings?" Milk, eggs, and bread laid among the contents. "Are you up for egg in a basket? It's really good for-" She glanced back at her friend, who was staring at her with an odd smile on her face. It reminded her of the fact that Crystal's biggest symptom to being bi-polar was that she had really poor concentration. "Crystal..."

"You look so cute in the morning." she giggled. And the fact that Crystal was bi. And that the girl had a crush on her.

"I'm not wearing pants aren't I?" she glanced down to confirm her suspicions. A fleeting thought involving breathless sighs, torn clothes and other fun activities came to mind and were just as quickly squashed. She picked up a pasta dish with parmesan, mushrooms, and peas. "I was in one hell of a rush today..." It would be pointless to put on pants now.

"Nice stripes. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He shifted, like distorted film to her. His voice scratching into her mind as he loomed closer...

"I actually had a dream last night." She opened the lid, placing it into the microwave. "It had slender-man in it." Crystal cringed, standing up.

"That no-face dude?" She looked about the walls, eyeing the art pieces hanging about. "Hm, what do you think that means? Do you think it has to do with that scarecrow guy?" Maddie sighed. Right, her partner was a costume wearing sociopath. That's a lovely thought.

"I hope not. A face is a form of identity. So seeing someone without a face means that I don't know something about them, or their intentions. The problem is two things though..." she cut herself short, cursing at her mistake. "Oh, did you here about the euro going down?" She took a longer sip of her tea. Crystal stopped walking, knitting her brows together.

"N-no...but-"

"It's a lot cheaper to travel there-hey, isn't your boyfriend over there in Greece?" Her voice was higher, but it had to be. This almost always worked.

"I don't have a boyfriend in Greece, Mad."

"Well then you should go get one." Another sip of coffee. If the idea is spontaneous enough, with her voice pitched right...Crystal should-

"Hmm...maybe," she smiled. "But, I'd have to make some plans first."

"Plans? Who makes plans?" Everyone, nearly. Maddie thought about it, if Crystal left and didn't have enough to fly back... "Not you..go on an adventure. Join the international branch of ..modeling, kay? Don't you have some bandmates over there? I..." But then something creeped in. A small, minuscule thought of the girl before her dead, or held against her will to do unspeakable acts. "I can pay for your tickets at least..." Those things can happen anywhere, she told herself. "Wouldn't want Dorothy to not have her shoes, right?" A bright smile grew, and Madeline knew she had her.

"Really?!" too high pitched, Maddie's vision was blurred by pink strands. "Ohmygosh, thank you!"

"Oh, don't..." She patted her back, thinking just how far apart in weeks, or months, can she make said flights. Tugger curled under the window, rat in his mouth and a disapproving growl. "Don't mention it."

Later, Tugger pawed at her blank papers near the bed. Laying next to him, Maddie glanced over before looking up at her ceiling.

"Yeah, not so many creative juices flowing in that department. Just drawings and painting, see?" She pointed to the several sheets of paper hanging above her, swaying pieces she's done late at night. "It takes forever to actually get stuff onto those, let alone something worthwhile." Her phone beeped, another text from Crystal. Though leaving hours earlier, she kept the thanks goings for a good couple of hours afterwards. Maddie thought of a rhyme prompt as she stared up.

Block

Sock

Rock

Tock?

Lock

Bollocks

"See? At least those," she pointed again. "Made me money when I sold them." The cat closed his eyes, opening one before reaching out a paw to her face. She twitched her nose. "I'll get there..." He swatted her again. "What?! You ate already..." He slapped the papers, the blank sheets in particular again and her face. She sat up, watching him pat the paper, trying to reach her face and staring. Maddie did think that it's just natural for animals to be able to communicate with humans, since humans are just the most advance species of mammals. But for a cat-this cat, to understand and convey an interest in a topic she had with someone else...

"My dream? The Slenderman?" she asked, and he yowled. Loudly.

"Mrowl!" She stared, finally blinking. Okay, alright fine. She'll write this down later.

"Um...Well, the two things were that even though their was no face, it was something identifiable. A symbolism of fear." She watched as he rolled on his side, but still eyed her. "What was strange was that it changed into..." She bit her lip. "Something else. I saw what it was before I think, but I can't place it." Perhaps a movie, or a play? "Anyway I ran like the dickens." Replacing something that was symbolic of fear, something unknown with a familiar and terrifying thing or person.

He snorted, sitting up and ducking out of the room. She flopped back on the bed. Maddie's appointments were on Thursdays each morning, and that meant tomorrow she'd be under the scrutiny of two people crawling into her mind. "Fun..." she muttered into the night. Morning couldn't come sooner.

Mornings in August shouldn't be cold, at least not to Maddie. She breathed a small puff of air in her bathroom. Shivering under her towel, she looked for her radio whilst thinking about the money it would cost to send Crystal away and herself living. Among other things.

_Maybe Greece is too far...A family trip can do the same-wait no Crystal hates her family._ She found her small device, turning onto the news. _Maybe...if Leland has been telling her to connect with her family...Yes now that can work. _She picked up the phone quickly, texting her...person of interest about how her family was doing. If she comes to the idea on her own, then Leland might support it.

"Good morning Gothamites! This is Jack Ryder welcoming a new day on the Ryder Talk Show and boy is it cold in here? Or is it just me?" Maddie rolled her eyes. _No shit._ _Where are my jeans? _She bent down under her bed. Bursting with confidence, the man continued. "Looks like fall is k-i-c-k-ing early! And sorry folks, but it's only going to get colder." She found a dark pair and threw it on the bed. "But before we dive into what's going on in the morning, you're uncle Jack is going to to give you the scoop on what happened last night." Socks were next, along with underwear. "Apparently a certain caped crusader- and by that I do mean Batman- has been in an overhaul of catching villains. In fact, statistics show that he caught in one month more than the entire police force in six. Whoa now," She unrolled her hair, nose scrunched up.

_Thats...disappointing. Okay so maybe a family trip would be better. I covered the rent and just went grocery shopping...I should get to the laundry. Maybe I can start riding my bike again to save. Still, her trip might take a few weeks to save up for. I should renovate the other rooms, that soot is going to be a pain. I did enter an art contest, and if I win that..._

"Hmm, well folks now that's just not good. A vigilante out on the streets putting more men behind bars than the same men guarding them? You know what? Somebody needs to get the Batman..." A hushed silence. Maddie glanced at the radio as she shimmied into her pants. "And get him to teach classes to these crooked-I mean- underachieving officers." She smiled, throwing on a blue and gold striped sweater. "I'm sorry, but that's just not the numbers I like to hear folks. But it needs to be heard, and that's why I'm here. But last night was extra special because he brought down Miss Dollface, or-oh oh wait no folks it's Babydoll. Huh. Anyway the little squirt was brought down by Gotham's finest along with the tremendous help of the devilishly handsome Creeper down by the toy factory at the docks. Cuz, you know these villains and their gimmicks; cheesy. But she's in the comforts of Arkham now so that's another point for Batman. More on her story later though as we get a weekly forecast but just a heads up; stay warm-"

The radio went silent as she turned it off, frowning. _The who? Oh well, good for them anyway. Now wear are those boots?_ Finding them, she strapped them on, got her army jacket and headed for the door. "Bye Tugger," she hollered, locking the apartment. Maddie eyed her black and orange bike carefully. Maybe she won't take the train.

Much later, a cold Maddie chained her bike to the barred fence at Arkham. Taking a deep breathe, she went through security and was guided to the rooms. Again she was there first, before her partner showed up, eyebrows raised. Again with his eyes.

"Morning," she tried to not swallow as he continued to stare. What was it this time? Why did he have to...scan her like that?

"Good morning Madeline, how are you feeling today?" He sat down, giving her a once over again.

"Oh," she shrugged off her coat, looking over her shoulder. "Cold. You?" She felt so watched. As if every minuscule movement was being filed away in his mind. She held back a shudder. Probably so.

"Peachy." He tilted his head. "I'm actually surprised to see you hear again. Pleasantly though."

"Surprised at me being here again?" she angled her chair slightly, but stayed on her feet. His stare turned icy, again. "I'm interested in what makes you...well you. And it helps me understand myself a bit." It was a truth of sorts. That and the pay was too good, honestly. He probably knew that though. She sat down, really looking at him. Waiting for that change again, but nothing occurred. Leland warned that Jonathan will, if he can, treat the interview as though he's conducting it. And to stop him the moment he does since it's a stroke to his ego. Maddie bit the inside of her lip. However...

"So, do you like..." Scaring people? No, Leland stressed to not bring up his 'research'. But then how can she do hers? "Mornings? I'm a night person myself, can't sleep until it's midnight."

"Really?"

"Yeah...so how about you?" she waited.

"I sleep soundly, most nights." he stated, shifting. She rose and eyebrow herself. No...no if you're like me then...

"That's a lie John, you don't sleep well." His eyes narrowed, but she straightened up. "I'm willing to bet you don't sleep that much-"

"Don't put words in my mouth," it was quite and quick, but Maddie stopped.

"Then be honest, Crane." There. Right when she said the name, that shift. "We can't help you if you're not honest with us."

"She's right you know," startling her patients, Leland walked past them undaunted. "Especially for today, since we're discussing truths." Sitting at her desk, she glanced back and forth before pointing at the lanky fellow behind the glass. "On that note, Jonathan. Maddie will be giving up information in relation to herself regarding her history." The girl made to speak, but Leland rose her hand. "At her consent and leisure. I will ask you to do the same, and if you don't answer the questions, if you fabricate anything at all, then I will use your files for you so that she's on the same level of knowledge."

"Well if you're going to threaten me instead, then by all means Joan. Proceed." he muttered, glaring at Maddie as though she would burst into flames. Leland whispered something before taking on a cheerier note.

"Let's start from your childhood, Maddie. You're an only child right?" Maddie forced herself to not look at Jonathan.

"Yes," She kept a faint smile on her face.

"Single-parented, if I remember correctly from your test. Jonathan and you were both raised by your mothers." Leland tapped her pen, glancing back and forth. Maddie shifted in her seat. Jonathan rubbed his eyes, taking off his glasses.

"So then, we're going to focus on the 'empty void' our fathers left us?" He inquired.

"Most relationships that an adult has in their life reflect on the relationships they had with their parents," Maddie stated. "And the relations those parents had with each other." she saw out of the corner of her eye him surveying her.

"How are your studies, Madeline?" he asked.

"It's Maddie. And...peachy." she drummed her fingers. She hoped that would make her feel better, letting them know she was onto their studies. Instead, it made her feel more inexperienced.

"Now, Jonathan." Leland asked. "Do you know why you're parents separated?"

"No, because they were never together." He stated, then added "Aside from sex, my father abandoned my mother shortly after I was conceived."

"Abandoned you, as well." Maddie prompted. He scowled, but she continued. "At least, that's how you must've felt as a child. As though you weren't good enough for him. Or that it was her fault..." A deep chuckle rose from him.

"Are we talking about me still?" he asked. "If that's the case, then you also felt abandonment Madeline. As a girl, it affected you more. Didn't it?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm not desperate for male attention, if that's what you're referring to." she spat. "My folks divorced, and..." she caught herself. Leland looked up from her pad finally, writing one last note.

"And what Maddie?" she asked. Taking a breathe, the girl continued.

"For a while I thought that my mother was deliberately keeping me away from my dad." she whispered.

"Why did you think that?" Leland went back to her paper.

"Because that was what he told me. Every time I tried to see him, or we had plans they would be canceled, so I blamed her. Then...well anyhow now I know that he just didn't want to see me." She glanced over to the glass. Jonathan was silent, before finally speaking.

"So then you resent him. For deliberately not wanting you in his life." he watched she her mouth settled into a thin line.

"Jonathan..." Leland warned. But he shook his head.

"You hate him."

Silence.

"You hate yourself, don't you?"

Silence, then "Are we talking about me still? Besides, I was wanted at some point." Again the eyes shifted, his lip twitched. Shaking his head, he mumbled.

"Difficult...stay...out.."

The doctor rubbed her temples, looking down at her note book. "Okay now let's discuss you, Jonathan."

He scoffed, looking up. Leland just noticed that his eyes had bags. "Didn't you hear from her? I have abandonment issues obviously. Raised by my mother and grandmother, I grew a resentment towards my father. Next question." She looked at Maddie, but she was focused on her hands in her lap. She wrote in her notebook.

Might be better to conduct some interviews separate. It's like two cobras striking their venom. Branch further into it later.

"How about we discuss something less close to home. Any ideas?" she sighed. Maddie looked up.

"Why the hell is it so cold in August?" she asked. Jonathan shrugged.

"Because hell has frozen over." he replied. Maddie rolled her eyes.

And I'm in it, she thought.

In the cafeteria, Edward studied the chess pieces carefully. Jonathan gone, and for a while now that he thought about it, his new opponent wasn't as clever in his friend's steed. Though Edward can't blame him; trapped in his own world Jervis only saw things as he believed they should be. And he believed quite firmly to not move a certain piece that would've helped him ten moves ago.

"Jervis, move your queen." he insisted. It wasn't as though the short man would win, but the game wouldn't be as easy. But the man shook his head vehemently.

"No nono, only the white queen leaves her king's side. The red queen-"

"There's no red queen." he bridged his nose, looking around as his friend went on to babble some more. He paused though, when he realized someone was watching them. Or for that matter, his checkmate. "Riddle me this, riddle me that; what girl has her eye on the man with a hat?" he smirked as the blonde looked up confused, then turned around.

His eyes only saw the walls of orange in the distance. But a flicker of blonde caught his attention, before she stood there. Her bun had a few strays loose, and fell on her neck in a lopsided manner. Glimpsing over the cafeteria, her eyes fell on him. And burned into his skull as he looked away. Edward tapped his spoon, watching Jervis carefully. "So...you and Marion?" The short man made quick haste to stuff his mouth with a bagel. But his companion's eyes went to him and-probably her- in rapid succession. "That doesn't help the rumors about you'r tastes..."

"I don't wish to discuss that," too chipper, Jervis took a sip of his tea. "To nice a day! And it's my unbirthday, so I wish that we just drop it." The words were deep and sent the message. Edward shook his head, slightly smiling.

"Alright, then."

"Don't tell John." It wasn't a request. Edward rose and eyebrow. A lot of words came to mind about the hatter, none of them being intimidating.

"Jervis..."

"Don't." He didn't forget that the man wasn't always naive and harmless though. And he nodded, slowly. He glanced out the window, just when his friend finally made a move. "If I must, then..maybe I can tell you..." Looking up, Jervis noticed that the ginger's eyes were trained onto something outside. Following his gaze, he saw that next to the fence was a young woman unchaining her bike. He looked back to Edward. The man seemed shocked, pleased, and disappointed all at once. "Do you know her?" he asked.

Edward looked back at the chessboard, then back outside. Without looking, he moved his knight. "Checkmate. Jervis?"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll keep my mouth shut if you keep yours." He watched as she looked at the building, scowling. He tore his eyes away as she walked off. "It's imperative that Jonathan doesn't know that I know her."

"Oh..." he stared, dumbfounded at the board. Edward saw the entrance gates open, and Jonathan's lanky frame come into view. His lip quirked in a smile. Edward tried to smile back. "It would be checkmate for us then.."

"Exactly." gritted Edward. After lunch, therapy, and the gym, he sat in his cell just staring up at the ceiling. Eyes heavy, he wondered if she still hung paper from hers before going to sleep.

**AN: For the record, thanks for the reviews! Also, to a certain someone yes the riddle was a nod to Edward and Jonathan. The answer is fear though, so you get half a cookie for guessing the answer wrong but getting who the answer was a nod to right.**

**On another note, I'm going to make one thing clear here. Maddie isn't supposed to be a villain sympathizer (which is what I see a lot in oc/villain pairings) or a complete goodie two shoes morality reminder (another thing I see in OC pairings). She's not going save gotham, or have a higher advantage against a villain when it's not believable, or always come out on top. She has no special talent hidden other than her imagination, creative skills and a beginners understanding of psychology. She's just Mad. There is plenty of fanfics that have those other things listed, and this is going to attempt to be as different in terms of an ending, story and character as possible.**

**Any-who thanks for reading! BTW the next chapter is entirely focusing on the inmates. Stay tuned!**


End file.
